the Dark Side
by I-could-use-sum-damfrenchfries
Summary: It is PJO but in an au Theres no camp halfblood but the demigods and gods are still around and so are the monsters *dramatic music* da da daaaaaaa. I'll try to improve the description later on. Sworry it sucked me bunnies (budies) :)
1. Hard Hearts & Broken Promises (Part 1)

**Author's Notes:**

 _This was an English assignment but I really liked it so I ended up wanting to write it for chu guys to read. Hope yas like it. They'll be more after we start and finish the next part of this writing, once I finish that I'll post it on here. Love chu guys with all my heart. ~Katie :)_

"I hate life. They give you a family so you have someone to be close to, someone to help you with homework and raise you, someone who see's you go through hell and helps pick up the broken pieces of what's left of your heart . . . My family didn't do shit for me. All they did was lie and abuse me. The message from Lilo and Stitch, that Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten is fucking fake. If I knew all of what they would do to me I would've abandoned them a long time ago." Jake thought as he kept running.

Jake had been running since dawn. The sunshine had long since abandoned the earth. Leaving it for the darkness to take hold. Much like Jake's heart, any light that was in him had faded long ago. Sweat poured down Jake's burning hot forehead, tears stung his eyes. It felt like his legs were on fire and his lungs kept bringing in oxygen as if they would never get enough. In that moment his body turned against him, the one thing that never had. Jake collapsed from exhaustion not able to move. He looked up at a sky with no moon or stars. Like the dark that had taken the night sky and his heart, his vision turned tunnely. He just saw some creatures shrouded in shadow come into view at the edge of the forest before everything faded to black.

The next morning Jake awoke to laughter that seemed to be coming from all around him. Jake shakily rose to his feet. To his right down the hill was a group of monsters. There was a great mastiff 20ft tall, dark as night, with half its height in its killer razor blade sharp teeth. There was this giant overgrown ravine with small sharp teeth perfect for tearing up meat, red eyes that seemed to glow as bright as blood and a wingspan of 20 football fields. Oh, and there was this one bat lady with pools of darkness for eyes, crocodile teeth along with a pair of vampire fangs, a whip at her side that was shooting out fire and she had talons that were as long as how tall the boy was. Jake's knees buckled and he swallowed back a scream as he came rolling down the hill.

"No no no no no! I am a plague spirit! I could unleash a thousand curses on you. Do you **want** me to bring back the black plague?" The plague spirit threw his hands in the air in frustration with his friends who were rolling around on the ground with tears streaming down their eyes from laughing too hard.

"You couldn't ***gasp*** if you tried. You're the ***laugh*** plague spirit of **laughter** for crying out loud!" The raven creature laughed, covering it's knife sharp beak with its wing.

" **FEAR ME!** " the laughter plague spirit growled. Just then his friends got to their feet and growled, baring their teeth. The laughing plague lite up.

"That's what I'm talking about! You guys get all defensive and growly to try and seem scary when you yourselves are the ones scared. See, I'm a scary gu-" Plague Spirit who was all smiles got cut off.  
"Shush." Batgirl wannabe covered his mouth.  
"I . . . smell something." She finished.

Laughing gas, _(plague spirits are made of gas, mist, fog and that sort of thing. So do you see what I did there? XD)_ slapped her perfectly manicured clawed hand away.

"Oh come on **Pris** sifica. What on earth could you smell? There's nothing around for **miles**!"

The harpie glared daggers at him and looked away. Then all the monsters, besides laughing gas and the oversized pouch, who couldn't speak, barked in sync.

"Halfblood!" They growled.

Laughing Spirit face palmed and when he removed his hand his eyes grew wide as the halfblood boy came rolling down the hill at full speed and knocked down his friends like they were nothing more than bowling pins. The boy rolled to his feet and the monsters slowly rose to theirs.

"Look, I've had a really bad day and I could use without fighting monsters but if I really need to then so be it." The boy narrowed his hard sky blue eyes and pulled out his celtic bronze dagger. The raven creature raised its clawed paw with the hellhound snarling when the harpie put her arm out, blocking the deadly ravin from striking.

"Wait," she protested and looked at the boy, her dark eyes gleamed.

"He has darkness in his heart. He has lost all hope in this world because he's been betrayed too many times . . . What's your name kid?"

The boy looked weary but he shelfed his dagger, and looked her in the eyes murderously, daring her to give him a reason to bring attack. "Jake." He grumbled.

The harpie smiled her fang filled smile. "Excellent Jakie. Now, I promise we won't betray and stab you in the back like everyone else in the past had. Now, come with us."  
"Why should I?" Jake growled crossing his arms across his chest.

The harpie's smile only softened growing warmer as her dark eyes twinkled with sympathy and kindness.

"Because everyone needs a family. Yours abandoned you long ago. Now, come and become a part of ours."

Jake chewed his pierced bottom lip, his light sky blue eyes so full of pain, but he nodded and as he did his sideswept black hair bobbed up and down. The monsters walked over to the darked hair light eyed boy who seemed to be on the verge of tears and gave him a nice group hug squeeze. Then the five went on their way.

 **Author's Notes:**

 _So that's what I got for this story so far. Heart if chu liked it and comment what yas thought because I'm REALLY curious to see what you guys think. Well thankies for taking the time to read this. Hope chu's liked it. Love chu guys with all me heart. ~Katie :)_


	2. Hard Hearts & Broken Promises (Part 2)

" . . . **This** is where you live?" Jake asked after he eyeballed the place. It was nothing more than sleeping bags strung all across the forest floor. Laughing Gas, plague of laughing to death, whatever you want to call him, laughed softly as he gently ran his claws through the overgrown dog, petting him and turned around, smiling, amusement showing ever so slightly. "Yes my dear boy . . . We don't normally stay in one place too long, we're always going from one place to the next."

Jake nodded, "So we're basically hobos."

Laughing Gas chuckled as his eyes danced playfully. "If that is the way you see it than yes."

Jake was just letting the idea that his family were bobo monsters sink in . . .

Wasn't the weirdest thing that's happened to him so he shrugged it off.

"Jakie, come on! I have to show you a tour of all the different activities we do here and maybe we can try some of them."

Try as he may Jake couldn't say no to a pouty lipped chicken lady, harpie. You also wouldn't be able to if you saw Ravin's puppy dog eyes. Jake smiled happily for the first time in months. "Yeah, coming."

Raven flew down from the sky and transformed into his chocolate brown silver eyed self.

Jake jumped and nearly got a heart attack from seeing his bird friend turn into a 18 year old boy. "What? . . . How? How?" He trailed off, at a loss of words. Ravin Boy chuckled and lightly started giving Jake a noogie. Jake swatted his hand away before Bird Brain could do any real damage. Raven laughed again and then turned to the boy.

"You know how the Gods of Olympus are still around today?"

Jake cut him off before he could say more. "Yes yes. I already got that lecture from some old Latin Teacher of mine. Mr. Sizzle . . . Mr Burns. I don't remember."

He threw his hands up in aspiration.

"That was four years ago, when I was twelve, young, and stupid. I'm 16 now and know all I need to about those shit heads. What I **want** to know is how you can do that transformation from monster to human thingie. Can all monsters do it?"

Raven smiled amusedly,"I hate to bring up the shit heads but I will . . . well, the gods can take whatever shape they want. So can monsters, but you'd never know if it's one of us because most monsters like to walk around wearing human faces."

That hit Jake hard, his gaze dropped.

"Yeah . . . I can believe that." Jake started chewing his bottom lip. Raven smiled apollogetically then looked at the harpy that had stayed quietly at their side the whole time.

"It's time." Ravin said, his voice cracked but he didn't look away fast enough for the boy to look up and see the pain on his face. Bella the harpie nodded and she changed into a typical teenage girl with coco brown hair and sad green eyes, her face was crestfallen when she looked at Jake. "Jakie . . . You can't stay here."

Pain and sadness was washed over his face. He wasn't aware of it but all of the hurt he had went through his whole life showed to.

"W-w-w-what? I-I-I-I thought we were friends. I thought we were a _**family**_. Does family mean _**nothing**_ to you?!" Everyone in his life had either left him or betrayed him. These guys said they were different. They said they wouldn't hurt him. They said they were his family . . .

But they were just as bad as the rest.

"No, of course not and you know that. Of course you can become part of the family and stay with us. But you have to do something first."

Jake has never felt so relieved in his life. His sky blue eyes filled with tears and ran down his face. These guys were his family whether it was official or not, his first and only real family. He couldn't believe he was willing to let go of it so easily.

"Yes, please anything. You're my family and I'm not about to leave you. And I don't want you guys abandoning me either."

Bella and Raven smiled soft and warmly. She held her hand out to him.

"Let's go then. Let's officially make you one of us."

 **~Jakes POV (Point of View)~**

Turning my back on the gods and mortals was easy. All they ever did was break and cause me more pain than anyone ever should feel . . . When I swore them off . . . I don't know but my friends were looking at me sad and disappointed, as if I'd just killed my own puppy.

But they quickly brushed it off as if it didn't happen . . . Maybe I'm just over thinking too much. Yeah that's probably it. It's been a long day and I'm pooped. Good night.

 **~Bella's POV~**

When Jakie swore off the gods by saying those bone chilling words the air around us grew below freezing and all the sunlight faded from the sky. The light behind his eyes was gone and replaced by a cold dark fire burning where one wasn't before . . . Family is suppose to build you up and pick up the pieces of your broken heart 'til you're whole again.

But I know this family will only teach him to be hateful and hard hearted . . .

Well, not if I have anything to do with it. Now, where are my boys? It's time we talk . . .

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Authors Note:**

 _I know Bella is really close to Ella, the harpy from the Hoo stories. Welp guess what, that was a total quienwinkadant because I named her after Bella Thorne, the girl that used to play_

 _CC Jones on the show Shake it Up on Disney Channel. It was the first name that popped into my head and I liked it so I went with it. XD So now you know why. (;p)_

 _How about . . . 5 favs and seven comments on_ _ **DA STORY NOOOOT SPAM**_ _(never happened to me but just in case . . . (;p) ) and once I get that I'll write and upload the story as soon as I can. Love chu me bunnies and blue cupcakes with all me heart. (^3^)3 ~Katie :)_


End file.
